Blushing
by Abschaum
Summary: He has a plan, he will carry it out. But one shouldn't forget about the fun in life...
1. Bittersweet Victory

**A/N:** I couldn't get the idea for this out of my head after listening to Subway to Sally's "Das Messer". There will be a second part that I'll upload during the next few days so stay tuned =)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ©Akira Amano  
>This story ©Silbermondie<p>

* * *

><p>Mukuro had always liked to play. Even in his plan to take over Vongola by replacing its tenth boss with himself he had hidden his little games.<br>First there was the one with Decimo's little skylark, Hibari Kyoya. In the beginning it was his favourite sport to tease the boy until he snapped, just to show him that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.  
>But over time his preferences changed and soon his absolute favourite was to tease the young Decimo himself. Once he had found out just how easy it was to make the boy blush he found it alluring and almost intoxicating to make him show it again and again.<br>He even went as far as to flirt with Vongola's tenth generation boss, just to see him with that red stain on his cheeks.  
>After he was released from Vendicare prison after they fought Demon Spade he had gotten his fair share of a blushing Sawada Tsunayoshi and it didn't surprise him at all when the boy approached him one day to confess his love for him.<br>After all this was a game and Rokudo Mukuro liked to win his games thoroughly.  
>And wasn't his victory even sweeter if it meant to devour his prey to such an extent? If it meant to humiliate him like this?<br>And what a pleasurable victory it was! He saw Sawada Tsunayoshi blush in ways and in shades of red he hadn't seen yet. He would even dare to say that he was the first person ever to see this.  
>And he would make sure that he remained the only one. The only person who should be allowed to make the boy moan and arch his back should be him, his master, Rokudo Mukuro.<br>The illusionist liked the sound of that.  
>But when he woke up the next morning, the young Vongola still by his side, sleeping peacefully he felt a bit weird about his plan. The sensation didn't stay long since he was too focussed on it but he felt that it had definitely been a warning from his heart. He shouldn't let the boy come too close or it would interfere.<br>Slightly annoyed he shook the thought off and looked down at the young Mafioso.  
>A smirk made its way onto his face.<br>Maybe he would still let him out once in a while. But just in order to enjoy his true reactions, his blushes and moans.  
>Only to taste the bitter sweetness of his victory.<p> 


	2. Ignoring their warnings

**A/N:** Soooo this is the last part of this...  
>I mainly wrote this because I felt like the story had to be told from a second perspective...<br>When I started writing this I was inspired by Within Tmptation's "Lost", but as the story progressed I felt like the song didn't really fit what I was trying to write and concentrated a bit more on writing a second perspective with what i got from Subway to Sally's "Das Messer"...I think you can see it in the text, but on the other hand..I don't really feel like changing it now...

Hope you enjoy it anyways ^^

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was never what people would call a "normal" mafia boss. He was soft, forgiving and still believing in the good in people. And he tried not to kill anyone, but even gave most who had done wrong a second chance.<br>If you saw it from that point of view it wasn't surprising how forgiving he was towards Rokudo Mukuro. But still there were only few people who didn't react shocked when he accepted the illusionist as one of his guardians.  
>Most people warned him about the blue haired illusionist, with the most alarmed people being Decimo's right hand man and storm guardian Gokudera Hayato and his cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya. But he just smiled and trusted him anyways.<br>Even though his mist guardian's behaviour freaked him out sometimes, because the blue haired was just so sneaky and maybe a little bit too creepy.  
>And he seemed to love to tease him.<br>At least it appeared like that whenever they met. And it was not only the Mukuro of his time, but also the one from the future.  
>It wasn't long after the illusionist's release from Vendicare until he had to admit to himself that he had fallen for him.<br>He was still too shy to confess to him, but he felt good enough with just watching him from the distance.  
>At least for the moment.<br>It embarrassed him to see how easy it was for Mukuro to make him blush, just by teasing him. But he also couldn't help but feel a bit flattered by the attention he got from him.  
>When he finally managed to confess to his mist guardian the young man smirked and laughed his signature laugh.<br>"Kufufu, is that so? Then I guess you won't mind if I do this."  
>And with that he leaned forward to kiss Tsuna.<br>The boy found himself trapped between Mukuro's body and the next available wall soon, but he didn't mind at all.  
>He also didn't mind when the other one ravished his mouth with his tongue, nor when he was picked up and they moved to the bed. He welcomed every touch of the other one's mouth and hands.<br>He was still a bit shy about what they were doing, but he grew a bit more confident as they proceeded.  
>But it was still not enough to stop him from blushing at the things Mukuro did with him.<br>He slept without dreaming after that and when he woke up the next morning Mukuro was already awake. He blinked a few times until he had grown accustomed to the light.  
>Tsuna smiled at Mukuro, gently, knowingly.<br>"Do what you have to do, Mukuro."  
>There was a moment of surprise in those heterochromatic eyes, before the other one smirked.<br>"Kufufu, of course I will, Tsunayoshi."


End file.
